A Little Date
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Truthfully, he still found a thrilling joy over Shura saying that she would go with him. *Deanon from the Ao No Exorcist Kink Meme over on LiveJournal.* *Teen!Shura, Teen!Arthur, and Teen!Shiro.*


"Would you like to go out with me tonight?" It was a nearly nervous request from the kid that had recently allowed his hair to grow past shoulder length.

"Sure. What harm could it cause?" Shura smirked back at his still nervous smile; it was funny how shy and self conscious one could get when said teenager was normally very confident.

"None at all." He barely managed to keep a stutter out of his voice and tried not to stare at her and the way she'd somehow found to make the uniform shirt look very indecent for a public place.

It tempted him more than he'd ever admit.

"Where are you taking me, Baldy?" She never let up on that old nickname.

"Mepphy Land?" It was an awkward statement produced by a still very shy and awkward Arthur as he tried to find a way that would not cause it to fall out as a question and an awkward one at that.

"Sure." She grinned. "I wonder where your backbone went?" Shura teased with a smile as she patted the other teenager on the back before leaving.

* * *

Arthur stared at the way his hair fell just past his shoulders and fretted over how to style it as he hadn't yet grown it out to his later on much longer style and didn't really know how to take care of longer hair quite yet other than how to of course wash and brush it.

He reached forward for a ponytail only to tie it back into a messier resemblance of one.

Arthur hoped that it looked decent; would Shura be wearing her uniform to the theme park or would she dress differently?  
He ignored the nagging thoughts of potentially clashing with her attire as he pulled on a nice black, button up shirt and some dark slacks to go with it.

The longer haired male knew that it might seem a little strange to see him out of his uniform though he knew dressing up probably appeared odd for going out to a theme park.

What if she found him repulsive after this date?  
She wouldn't; he was too much of a find for that.

It was all he could think to calm himself down as he stared into his reflection and wondered for perhaps the millionth time what she would be wearing to their 'date.'

That's what it was, right?  
Arthur had tried to be clear, but what if she didn't understand?  
Shura is no idiot; she'll understand.

He ran a hand through his hair and tried to straighten up his still messy ponytail a bit and calm down.

* * *

Shura would meet him outside of the girls' dorms, right?  
He knew that it was wrong to just walk into the building or be seen inside it at all.

Arthur was not a fool and so had known that a few other boys had ended up inside the girls' dorm for whatever reason.

He stared down at his watch and fretted over whether she knew the time that he'd be arriving; was he too late, too early?

Would Shura stand him up?  
No, she wasn't the sort no matter how much she teased him.

He ignored his other friend, Shiro, an interesting guy that proclaimed his interests in being an exorcist and his desire to be a priest one day; he was a bit of a pervert and so Arthur had disagreed with him on more than a few points.

Arthur watched the door open up and finally saw her; Shura wasn't in her school clothes nor was she dressed in a fancy way.

She wore a bikini styled top and shorts that were not even close to reaching her knees.

He swallowed; she was far too tempting for the eyes and his mind even though he'd never really considered his mind much for wandering in that direction.

"Hey, Baldy." She grinned as she walked towards him and casually leaned against her date; his mind short circuiting for at least a few moments.

"Hello, Shura." He hated the slight awkwardness of his own sentence especially compared to the easygoing way she'd just spoken to him.

"Pretend Shiro isn't there." She jabbed her thumb towards their friend, "He's determined to make sure we have 'fun.'"

Her emphasis on fun sent a nervous spike down his throat and swallowed up his next words.

Shura motioned for Arthur to follow as she led him towards Mepphy Land.

"H-How are you?" Arthur stammered as he tried not to glance down at those exposed legs that looked more than a little stunning.

"Don't be so nervous." She chided him before going on to answer his question, "I'm good. How are you?"  
The smirk that took over her face and easily shown itself through her words only sent more nerves racing through Arthur's veins.

"I-I'm good." Arthur bit his lip on the words that were tempted to rise up through his voice. 'I'm enjoying the best day of my life that may just be the end of me with how nervous it makes me feel.'

"Are we done with the boring talk now?" Shura asked him, glancing over at her date and then acknowledging his messy ponytail while they stopped just outside of the amusement park.

"Here." She stepped closer, just to run her fingers through his hair, remove the messy ponytail and smooth out his hair before she carefully, having plenty of her own practice, pulled it into a neat ponytail.

"S-Shura?" Arthur couldn't help the stutter to his voice as he stared at the woman before him who was still much too close for him to think.

"Yeah?" She smiled at him.

"T-Thank you." Arthur spoke up.

"No problem." She smiled at him.

* * *

Arthur smiled slightly at seeing her enthusiasm, no matter how slowly it seemed to grow.

It was definitely thrilling to see how excited she was to drag him on roller coasters despite them always making him sick though he figured it wasn't in ill will at all.

He also felt drawn in by her desire to try some of the sweets that the stands were selling as he felt himself be dragged along to some other exhibit.

Shura did listen when he asked if they could possibly wait before going on another roller coaster.

"You want to go on something a lot milder?" It was a teasing remark spoke with her normal smirk and the sort of desire for a challenge.

"Y-Yeah except when you put it that way." Arthur stammered, startled when she grabbed his hand and dragged him off towards the tea cup rides.

Naturally though, they were not the only ones to get on the tea cups as Shiro had decided to climb in as well.

Arthur tried to ignore him as his nerves nearly took over until he was startled away from the thought of Shiro being near when his date curled closer against him.

Shura's colorful hair rested right below his chin, and her arm came to loop gently around his waist, cuddling closer.

"Ignore him. He's not the one you're on a date with." Her whisper soft purr was enough to send Arthur's mind aflutter with only her on it.

Shura smiled as she caught sight of his blushing red face.

She smirked, "May be we can escape for a ride on the ferris wheel."

Arthur stared over at his date and tried to think of an answer, "Can only two people people sit on one?"

Shura chuckled at his rather confused look, "Yeah. It's a couple's ride."

Arthur stammered, "I-Is that so?"

Shura couldn't resist barking out a laugh at how easily flustered he was for a kid that was normally very confident at school.

* * *

She took his hand after they'd gotten off of the tea cups and ignored Shiro's suggestion that he'd spoken as if the two on the date couldn't hear him or needed his advice for something though that only sent Arthur's face redder.

It was kind of charming though to realize that while on a date with her, the most confident man in school became a flustered mess; it was strangely adorable as well.

Shura motioned towards the ferris wheel as they were quick to join the decent line as it slowly filled up; the little compartments thankfully were rather closed off from the world as that would appeal to Arthur a lot more.

She couldn't resist smiling as she sat down beside Arthur as their 'chair' took off higher and smirked when she realized that Shiro would be in a chair alone and couldn't even see them.

Arthur watched his date as she moved closer to him as she slowly began to point out the sights of Mepphy Land from their vantage point that rose higher and higher.

There was something exhilarating about being close to the person that you really, really liked far above the rest of the world.

"You know most people kiss in ferris wheels?" The statement seemed like such an abrupt one and left Arthur's face much redder than the blood in his veins.

"Th-They do?" He realized that he should know these things, but he'd sort of kept himself away from those kinds of things.

"They do." She watched the expression on his face shift before shrugging and leaning against him; she was not a cliche person at all.

* * *

The date would come to an end before Arthur would realize; time with Shura always seemed to rush by.

He smiled as he stared at their conjoined hands as she led him towards her dorm for their goodbyes.

Arthur hoped beyond all hope that she'd really enjoyed her date with him.

"Baldy." Her voice was softer than he'd ever remembered hearing it and so he leaned closer towards her.

Shura used that proximity with a burst of momentum to kiss him which more than startled her date who upon realizing what was going on, closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss.

Those few seconds felt far more precious than anything and seemed to last longer than they truly did.

She grinned, "See you next Saturday for another date?"

"Y-Yeah." Arthur had barely been able to speak up as his face turned bright red, and he stared at his date.

"'Bye." Shura smiled at him as she leaned against the girls' dormitory door.

"G-Goodbye." Arthur muttered with a little smile of his own before he headed off to go back to his dorm and hopefully dream wonderful dreams about the most beautiful woman that he'd ever seen despite her tendency to tease him.


End file.
